15 Big Ones
15 Big Ones is the 20th studio album by the Beach Boys, released in July 1976. It was the first album to credit Brian Wilson as producer since Pet Sounds in 1966. Track listing ;Side one #"Rock and Roll Music" (Chuck Berry) - 2:29 #"It's O.K." (Brian Wilson/Mike Love) - 2:12 #"Had to Phone Ya" (B. Wilson/Love/Diane Rovell) - 1:43 #"Chapel of Love" (Jeff Barry/Ellie Greenwich/Phil Spector) - 2:34 #"Everyone's in Love with You" (Love) - 2:42 #"Talk to Me" (medley) (Joe Seneca) - 2:14 #"That Same Song" (B. Wilson/Love) - 2:16 #"T M Song" (B. Wilson) - 1:34 ;Side two #"Palisades Park" (Chuck Barris) - 2:27 #"Susie Cincinnati" (Al Jardine) - 2:57 #"A Casual Look" (Ed Wells) - 2:45 #"Blueberry Hill" (Al Lewis/Larry Stock/Vincent Rose) - 3:01 #"Back Home" (B. Wilson/Bob Norberg) - 2:49 #"In the Still of the Night" (Fred Parris) - 3:03 #"Just Once in My Life" (Gerry Goffin/Carole King/Spector) - 3:47 ;The Beach Boys *Al Jardine - backing vocals, lead vocals (A3, A6, B2, B7), guitar (B2) *Mike Love - backing vocals, lead vocals (A1, A2, A3, A5, B4), arranger (A5) *Brian Wilson - backing vocals (A1, A2, A3, A4, A6, A7, A8, B1, B4, B7), lead vocals (A3, A4, A7, B5, B7), arranger (A1, A2, A3, A4, A6, A7, A8, B1, B2, B3, B4, B5, B7), organ (A2, A6, A7, A8, B1, B4, B5, B7), piano (A1, A2, A3, A4, A6, A7, B1, B3, B5, B6, B7), Moog bass (A1, A2, A4, B6), ARP synthesizer (A1, A6, B7), ARP String Ensemble (A4, A5, A6, B6, B7), bass guitar (B2), harmonica (B2), chimes (B4), bells (B5) *Carl Wilson - backing vocals (A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, A6, A7, B1, B2, B3, B6), lead vocals (A3, A6, B1, B7), guitar (A2, B2, B4, B5), bass (A5, A6, B3, B5), synthesizer (B1), harp (B5), percussion (B5, B7) *Dennis Wilson - backing vocals (A1, A2, A3, A6, B2, B4, B6, B7), lead vocals (A3, B6), drums (A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, A6, A7, A8, B3, B5, B6, B7), percussion (B3), vibraphone (A7) ;Additional musicians and production staff *Murry Adler – violin (A7) *Ron Altbach – piano (A5), harpsichord (A5), accordion (A7) *Mike Altschol – saxophone (A1, A4), clarinet (A1) *Arnold Belnick – violin (A3) *Ben Benay – guitar (B1, B4) *Hal Blaine – drums (B1, B4) *Ed Carter – guitar (A1, A3, A5, A6, A7, A8, B3, B7) *Jerry Cole – guitar (B1) *Steve Douglas – saxophone (A1, A3, A4, A5, A6, B1, B4), horns (B3), flute (A8) *Daryl Dragon – clavinet (A5), vocal arranger (A5) *Dennis Dreith – saxophone (A1, A4), clarinet (A1, A3), clavinet (A2) *Timothy Drummond – bass (A7) *Gene Estes – percussion (A1, A4, A7) *Ricky Fataar – drums (A2), percussion (A7) *Henry Ferber – violin (A3) *Carl L. Fortina – accordion (B1, B4) *James Getzoff – violin (A6) *Billy Hinsche – guitar (A1, A3, A5, A6, A8, B3, B7) *James D. Hughart – string bass (B4) *Jules Jacobs – clavinet (A2), clarinet (A3) *Plas Johnson – saxophone (B1) *Bruce Johnston – backing vocals (B2, B7), piano (B4) *John J. Kelson, Jr. – saxophone (A1, A4, B1), clarinet (A1) *Lou Klass – violin (A6, A7) *Bernard Kondell – violin (A6) *William Kurasch – violin (A7) *Charles Lloyd – flute (A5) *Jay Migliori – saxophone (A3, A5, A6, A7, A8, B4), horns (B3), flute (A8) *Carol Lee Miller – auto harp (A1, A4) *Jack Nimitz – saxophone (A1, A4), clarinet (A1) *Ray Pohlman – bass (B1, B4) *Lyle Ritz – bass (A3, B1) *Henry L. Roth – violin (A6) *Sidney Sharp – violin (A3, A7) *Bobby Shew – trumpet (A3) *Thomas J. Tedesco – guitar (B4) *Toni Tennille – backing vocals (A5) *Julius Wechter – percussion (A6, B1, B4), bells (B4) *Maureen L. West – harp (A5) *Marilyn Wilson – backing vocals (A1, A2, A3, A7) *Wizzard – saxophone (A2) *Roy Wood – saxophone (A2) *Tibor Zelig – violin (A7) *Dennis Dragon - drums (B2), clavinet (B2) Album cover, art direction and logo was done by Dean Torrence and Jim Evans.